injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd (DC Civil War)
|} Biography Jason Peter Todd was the second Robin until his brutal death at the hands of the Joker. He was resurrected by League of Shadows via the Lazarus Pits. He mimicked his mentors global journey before he became Batman, and eventually retured to Gotham City, under the alias Red Hood, a poetic reference to his murderer. Although he is brutal in his pursuit of justice, he maintains a code of his own; he believes "Death will only come to those who deserve death," and only chooses to kill when he determines that a target is guilty and cannot be touched by the legal system. The Civil War Year 5 Jason Todd enters the conflict late, due to having to cover the Secret Justice League's tracks every time they need to find a new base. He finally entered the conflict when Damian Wayne, who took up the Nightwing mantle after Dick Grayson died of radiation poison, and killed Scarecrow and Joker to save him. He then took him to the Secret Justice League hideout, where he demanded they get a medic immediately. He revealed that Superman was willing to work with criminals after explaining what happened. He then offered to get them the information on the Phantom Zone prison, Number 46. Year 6 He is then seen infiltrating the Hall of Justice using a damper suit. He hacks into the database, where he admits that the Phantom Zone prison is bigger than anything he had seen before. He is then seen walking with Batman, Superboy, Hawkman, and a recovered Damian Wayne. During Superboy's conversation with Damian, Jason asks if they wanna get a room, to which Damian asks if he's jealous. He then darts Firefly and Girder. Batman beats him down for this, but Jason expresses his distrust for them. When Batman tells him to fight back, Jason simply says he won't do it against Bruce. He is then taken to the holding cells along with Firefly and Girder. Batman confronts him in the holding cells, where he admits he doesn't agree with the Registration Act, because the government would probably use him to kill a petty thief or an innocent person for no reason at all. He was then seen as one of the Secret Justice League members aiding in the mission to break out their allies from Prison 46, when the Mighty Justice League appeared. Year 7 The battle between the two sides begins, while Red Hood battle Deathstroke and Deadshot. Deadshot admits he believes registration is a good thing, but Red Hood refuses to surrender to the government. He is then seen battling Killer Frost when the battle ends with Bruce surrendering himself. Jason picks up Bruce's mask and holds it sadly. He is finally seen with Superboy, Batgirl, Doctor Fate, and Damian, who is now wearing his own version of the Nightwing costume, a final gift for Damian before Dick died. Trivia *He was the second and final Robin. Links *Character Gallery */Quotations/ Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Registration (DC Civil War) Category:Gadget Users Category:DC Civil War